despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Goofs
This article is about goofs, errors, and mistakes in the films of the Despicable Me franchise. Note that there is a difference between a goof (a mistake made by the directors/writers) and (a mistake made by a character, or a "mistake" made on purpose as a joke or reference).'' ''Despicable Me *When the minions pull weapons. The minion with the missile is a short minion. When the minion shoots the missile. The minion is tall. When Gru looks at the minion, it's short again. *When the Times Square JumboTron is scrolling its message, the lettering appears damaged as it scrolls and maintains the same damaged/inconsistent state throughout the screen width. As a JumboTron is composed of stationary lights, a burnt bulb will cause the characters to be whole/correct as they clear the burnt area. The damage should be stationary and not scroll with the letter. *Gru is shown arriving at the moon in only a few minutes time after taking off, and again taking only a few minutes to return to earth. In reality it takes about 3-4 days to reach the moon. *When Justin falls down, he is holding his plane with left hand. But after the pyramid bounces him into the air, he is holding it with his right hand. After Justin landed on his dad, he is left handed again. This error also occurs with Mr. Perkins with the apple he's holding. **When Mr. Perkins tells Gru to get their money back, he crushes an apple in his hand and drops the remains onto the floor. When the angle changes, the remains of the apple have disappeared. *When Gru is laying down the rules for the girls after being adopted, the clock on the stove goes from 12:10 to 12:11 and back to 12:10 again. *When Gru enters his place with the girls, Kyle bites the newspaper he holds and leaves pieces of paper scattered on the floor. When the angle changes the floor is clean. *Boys are seen living at Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. *When Mr. Perkins is looking at a picture of him and Vector, he sets the picture frame down. In a few shots, the frame disappears. *The number of missiles have changed when they were about to hit Gru from when he dodged them. Despicable Me 2 *When Lucy is tazing Gru he drops his freeze ray but when it shows her trying to pick him up it is gone. *When Lucy is in the cake shop and smashes up the cup cakes she never gets any of the frosting on her hands. This occurs even when she smears it over Gru's face. *After El Macho finishes playing la cucaracha on the floor tiles so he can enter his secret lair, he ends 2-3 tiles from the entrance. There's a cut to a close-up of El Macho and he is only 1 floor tile away from the entrance. Minions *The ticket prices at the Tower of London were shown in decimal currency (and were too expensive for the time). The film is set in 1968, but the UK didn't adopt a decimal currency until 1971. *The fire hydrants in Buckingham Palace and the hydrant big Kevin used are American ones instead of British ones. *The design of the Tube train isn't appropriate for 1968. Trains in that era would almost certainly have been unpainted aluminium (and if not, not with the colours shown) and would have had windows which could be opened. *As the Minions arrive in the Tube train (in 1968) we hear "Mind the Gap". This announcement wasn't made until 1969. *"The Queen of England" in reality is not just Queen of England, as referred to by Scarlet and the Minions, and it's a regularly promoted misnomer in Hollywood that England is the only part of the UK that has a monarchy (with many people believing that "England" and "UK/Britain" are interchangeable terms). Queen Elizabeth II is Queen of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, which also encompasses Scotland and Wales. Wales formally united with England in 1536, Scotland's and England's crowns formally united in 1603 with a parliamentary union occurring in 1707. Ireland joined the Union in 1801, with the Irish Free State being established in 1921 and leaving only the Northern States maintaining membership of the UK since. *The guitar Stuart smashed into pieces disappears a few seconds later. Despicable Me 3'' *When Margo, Edith, Agnes, Gru, and Lucy all go to meet Dru for the first time, they entire through the front door from where the plane landed and exit back out to see the vehicles through the same door, despite being 2 different places. *During the prison scene, Mel is doing tattoos and his mouth doesn't open when he exclaims about imprinting a tattoo on a Minion's butt. *The one-eyed bartender is clearly missing the right eye but when he turns to his left and we see the right side of his face his right eye is open then when he turns back at the girls, his right eye is gone again. *Balthazar Bratt is right handed and his keytar is also right-handed. Gru is left-handed, and when he steals the keytar at the end of the movie it is left-handed. *Gru had his seatbelt on when he and Dru are driving in the car but Gru fell out of the car. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Tables